


depravity | a series.

by sonsoflucis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Bondage, Death, Drugged Sex, F/M, FFXV, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Gladiolus Amicitia - Freeform, Implied Death, Knifeplay, Mind Break, Multi, Reader Insert, Tentacles, ardyn izunia - Freeform, dubcon, final fantasy 15 - Freeform, noncon, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsoflucis/pseuds/sonsoflucis
Summary: a collection of filth and ruination.





	1. part one | look at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to love, that is easy. but to ruin? that takes a special touch...
> 
> warnings: blood, abuse, noncon, dubcon, bondage, tentacles, death, implied death, drugged sex, breathplay, mind break

With a filthy smirk, Ardyn pushes Gladio's face between your thighs. “Suddenly the shield isn’t the scariest thing in the room." Gladio snarls a curse and lashes out at Ardyn, but two gaseous tentacles slither out and hold him down. You lay there, in and out of consciousness, overstimulated and on fire.  
  
“Please don’t make me do this to her," Gladio hisses. "She’s already wrecked.”  
  
“Oh, but I want her ruined. If you don’t do it, Amicitia, I will. This is all part of the plan, don’t you see?”  
  
“What plan?" Gladio snaps, writhing. Ardyn chuckles, touching your cheek gingerly.  
  
"I want all of Eos to know that I forever scarred those who dared defy me. Every one of Noctis’ friends submitting to me one way or another, until the king himself is on his knees.”  
  
“And if I refuse?“ Ardyn’s smile faded.  
  
"Refusal… How quaint.” The tentacles slammed Gladio against a far wall, his toes barely touching the ground. “You know what they say about handling your own messes,” he said with an edge of song, straddling you, tentacles wriggling around your limbs. You weakly protested, too high on orgasm and sedative to react much more. Gladio shouted for you to resist, to fight back.  
  
“Leave her alone, she didn’t ask for this!" Ardyn smirked at the shield, drawing a lewd cry from your bruised throat with two fingers slipping into you easily.  
  
"Don’t tell me you have never wanted her like this. I can’t tolerate blatant lies in this temple of sin."  
  
Gladio's brow furrowed in confusion. "I would never-" Ardyn was suddenly in his face, daemonic and contorted.  
  
“You think I haven’t seen your innermost thoughts, Gladiolus!? You think I haven’t peeled back the layers of your morals and found the meaty, gritty center that wants her in a crumpled heap in your bed, full of your Lucian seed?!" Ardyn gripped Gladio's chin roughly, his lips ghosting his cheekbone. "You can lie to yourself, Amicitia, but you cannot lie to me.”  
  
Within seconds he had tentacles lifting you up, holding you in front of Gladio. The shield stammered, straining to free himself. “Look at me. Hey, babe, please! look at me!” your eyelids fluttered, a soft moan trying to free itself from deep within you. A tentacle slid into you with no resistance, your head lolling back and forth as your body contracts and twitches, trudging through another wave of stimulation. Gladio closed his eyes as you were shoved closer, your breasts grazing his chest, your thighs before his own trembling legs.  
  
“Oh no, no, dear boy," Ardyn laughed. "You have to watch as the light fades from those wide, curious eyes.”  
  
“You're going to kill her?" Gladio whispered.  
  
"No, I am merely going to make her wish I had.” You screamed, scratchy and hoarse as another tentacle filled you, driving you into Gladio's chest. “You can save her, Amicitia. Just say the word.”  
  
“I can’t…” he breathed, eyes watering.  
  
“Your mind says otherwise." Gladio shook his head, feeling the cool talons of Ardyn’s magic tugging at his subconscious, conjuring thoughts of you writhing beneath him, tied to bedposts, shrieking for release, either orgasm or freedom, he wasn’t sure if there was a difference, blood smeared on his chest, your ass, your neck.  
  
“Don’t make me do this, Ardyn,” he choked out.  
  
“It seems you already want to,“ the wine haired man murmured, his hand gripping Gladio's angry, throbbing length gently. You moaned as a tentacle made its way up between your breasts, teasing your nipples, antagonizing the quivering man trapped against the wall. "Just say the words, Gladiolus."  
  
Gladio bit back a hungry growl, hips bucking lightly of their own accord. "Can’t…" Ardyn eased you closer, the tentacles vacating your used pussy, lifting you until you were positioned with the head of his cock at your swollen entrance, the tip sliding across your wet slit with religious reverence.  
  
"Let go, Amicitia.” The tentacles faded, dropping you both, Gladio collapsing onto your sweaty, wounded form, your back barely meeting the ground before he scooped you up, wrenching your legs apart, pistoning into you like you could save him, like you were the cure for whatever sickness lurked within him his wide expanse of chest became your cage, his arms the bars, his face buried in your hair. You didn’t have the energy to cry, to react in any way except muffled squeaks into his chest, bent until you were completely at his mercy.  
  
“That’s it, show her how you truly feel,“ Ardyn breathed darkly, circling the two of you like a shark, a vulture, a wolf licking its chops. "Become the monster you knew you were deep down." Gladio's face was twisted by rage, his intimidating form almost completely covering you, his thick cock filling you until you thought you’d burst. "And you think _daemons_ are the simple creatures."


	2. part two | an old haunt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to love, that is easy. but to ruin? that takes a special touch...
> 
> warnings: blood, abuse, noncon, dubcon, bondage, tentacles, death, implied death, drugged sex, breathplay, mind break

Maybe you decided since Ardyn was gone for what seems like forever, to revisit an old haunt. See an old friend, touch a familiar face intimately, one with scars and honey drizzled eyes. You jumped into his bed willingly, didn’t you? Felt like someone was watching but you chalked it up to nerves.  
  
Didn’t want to be distracted with this stallion of a man railing into you for hours. You missed him. You missed how full he made you, how exquisitely dirty so, you weren’t quite ready to say goodbye the next morning. Lingered in the shower, waiting for him to join. He didn’t.  
  
Not one to sleep in, you were a bit hurt, thinking he had his fill of you, used you and left a familiar feeling to go with the familiar fuck. You stepped out of the shower, saw Gladio curled up in bed, pouted. “Hey, get up, it’s almost eleven.” Nothing. You tighten your towel and walk around the bed, turning toward the door when an abrupt knock jarred the silence. You take a step to open it, slipping in something wet and lukewarm on the floor  
  
You raise a hand, eyes wide, your palm coated in a crimson film. You know not to look up at the bed Don’t. You don’t want to look. And luckily, you don’t have to, a presence shifting behind you, smelling of sulfur and musk. “Hello, pet. I hope you don’t mind the mess. Thought it would remind you of home…” You tremble, clinging to the towel, eyes shut tight, trying to push away memories of that dreadful mansion and the labyrinth of dungeons he moved you around in, different hells in each cell. “W-why are you here, Ardyn?”

A floorboard creaked, the presence moving to your immediate right. “I missed you.” You scoffed, clutching shaky hands to your chest. “You’re right,” he admitted with a faux defeatist attitude. “I missed how in control of you I was.”  
  
His fingers snarled in your hair, dragging you to your feet. You would’ve slipped again had he not grabbed you around the waist, pulling you to his chest “What did I say about covering up in front of guests?” he growled, tearing the towel off.  
  
You still had your eyes clamped shut, refusing to look at the bed. “Oh, come now, darling. You used to love me.”  
  
“That was a sick delusion, you insane fuck.”  
  
“But you admit it was fun,” he purred. His hands reminded themselves of your curves, visiting his old kingdom once more. You squirmed away, but his grip was firm, his hands demanding a reaction from his favorite toy. “You don’t want to play anymore, pet? This oaf was never good enough for you. And now, he doesn’t have to be,“ Ardyn added with a more sinister tone.  
  
You were propelled forward, crashing into the mattress. Ardyn was behind you immediately, unbuckling his belt. "Let’s show him how you really orgasm.” Your torso bent dangerously, he pulled you into position, pressing your face into something harder and wet. “You did say you loved the smell of him.”  
  
You dared a peek and bit back a scream, blood smeared across your face. Listless eyes stared back, an unnatural coldness to them. You closed your eyes and thrashed against Ardyn, but all he did was laugh. “I guess Cor was the only other immortal after all.” Ardyn entered you swiftly, your shower damp body slick in his hands. Deciding on a better way to make his point, he stopped, hoisting you up onto the bed and on your back, hurriedly moving between your legs without hesitation, he was in you once more, to the hilt, your back arching instinctively.  
  
“There now, see? Just like that dream you had, remember?” Ardyn had been in your head for too long. a wisp of a dream memory flickered, Gladio and Noctis fucking you at the same time. A silly fantasy that Ardyn had decided would be befitting of scarring you. “I know, such short notice, couldn’t invite the little prince,“ Ardyn chuckled, slamming into you once more  
  
The hard edges of Gladio’s body weren’t unnoticed, the sheets sticky and thick with scarlet. You writhed under the monster before you, his flickering golden eyes alight with jealousy and rage. "It’s just you and I now, forever. Just like you wanted.”  
  
He moved within you rapidly, your breasts swaying before him tantalizingly, though he was not interested in sins of the flesh this time, he was here for revenge. Where he normally would tease your nipples until you cried, you were merely here as a lesson both taught and learned. “Just you and I, pet,” he grinned, kissing you fiercely. “Until the world is ash.”


	3. part three | suffocation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to love, that is easy. but to ruin? that takes a special touch...
> 
> warnings: blood, abuse, noncon, dubcon, bondage, tentacles, death, implied death, drugged sex, breathplay, mind break

Ardyn keeping Gladio in that torture device a la Zegnautus Keep burning him, electrocuting him until you give in, stripping slowly in front of the two men. Ardyn absolutely tickled by how Gladio fights to get to you and your crestfallen face. So blinded by his rage, eyes pleading, he doesn’t pay any mind to Ardyn. Not until the chancellor is behind you, moving your hair away from your face, fingers dancing along your jawline. Ardyn kisses your cheek, licking away a tear, gaze locked on the shield’s amber eyes.  
  
“Shhh, it’s all right,” he croons, slipping your bra straps down, his hands moving under your arms, tugging the cups down gently. “I always knew Amicitia was a voyeur.” You shudder as his fingers work the sensitive flesh of your breasts, mouth open against your neck, the beginnings of his daemonic side cracking his face, skin greying, but he still maintained control. He always had control. Gladio strained, metal creaking as he raged and fought, but showing no signs of give. Everything sounded as though it were underwater. Gladio’s shrieks of resistance and panic were garbled and undefined. All you could focus on was the uncharacteristically tender touch of the chancellor. Ardyn nipped at your collar, smirking at the shield, his teeth digging into your flesh until you yelped, eyes slammed shut. _Did that hurt?_ a whisper of a voice echoed in your head. _Consider it a warning._  
  
His icy palms slid slowly down your waist, over your hips, to the panties you had only just begun to remove, set crooked and bunched. With a gentle tug, he moved them down just enough to slip his hand down to cup your heat, groaning into your hair. You whimpered, squirming against the hardness of his chest, fists clenched. Whining like a bitch in heat, the voice said with an antagonistic flair. Gladio was weak, his voice hoarse and broken, but he fought regardless, begging you to fight, to resist, to just “fucking look at me!”  
  
Ardyn withdrew from between your legs and grabbed your panties, yanking them firmly until they gathered against your sensitive clit, rubbing roughly, a strangled moan halted by his hand over your mouth. “Sh sh sh, not yet, save your voice.”  
  
You refused to open your eyes. couldn’t bear to see Gladio bleeding and bruised, his face contorted by grief and pain. Ardyn gave your panties another forceful yank and they snapped. Suddenly, you were vulnerable, much more than you thought you were already. Gladio shouted curses, no regard for his own safety, determined to save you, but alas. This is not that sort of story. “Open that pretty mouth,“ Izunia murmured softly, brushing your lips with your shredded undergarment.  
  
You refused, shaking your head. "Open your mouth or I kill him and cut the fun short.” His voice was gravelly and distorted. Your trembling lips parted and he stuffed the torn fabric into your mouth. You gagged a bit, jaw slack to accommodate. “There you go…” Ardyn kicked your legs apart, one hand on the small of your back, the other on your stomach, pressing into you until you were bent over, his clothed arousal very much making itself known.  
  
“Ardyn, she has no part to play in this sick game, don’t do this!” Gladio screamed, hair wild and framing his face. “She isn’t of the Lucian line, she is innocent, let her go!” Ardyn stopped his careful ministrations and laughed lowly. “You think this is merely about Noctis? Oh dear boy, you really are as dense as I had assumed. I suppose it does run in the family.”  
  
Gladio ignored the dig, brow furrowed. “Just take me. Let her go. Please.”  
  
“Gladiolus, I will most assuredly take you up on that offer, but alas, she has a very important role in this, how did you phrase it, sick game.” He grabbed a fistful of your hair, dragging you over to the shield. You stumbled, not a moment to collect yourself before you were flush against Gladio’s chest, your face and chest smeared with his blood, his sweat. He looked down at you and you recognized the new emotion trickling through him: fear.  
  
“What are you doing?” he whispered, staring into your panicked eyes.  
  
“You wanted to be close to her, yes?” Ardyn spat, unbuckling his belt. “You wanted to feel her one last time? I am a man of honor, Amicitia. And though my reputation precedes me, you will not die under the assumption that I am completely cruel.” On the last syllable, Ardyn plunged himself into you, slamming you roughly against the marred flesh of the shield, your hands gripping him for dear life as you stretched to accommodate. Gladio shook his head slowly, trying to block out your muffled screams of pain.  
  
Your breasts slid against the slickness of his bloody chest with each thrust, punctuated by a broken sob from your raw throat. He wasn’t a gentle fuck, making sure to enter you as crudely as possible, manipulating your body until it was a quivering mess of nerves. “You like this, Gladiolus? You’ve always wanted her like this. Submissive and ruined. You never had the gall to try. Didn’t have the guts to remind her of her place in this world.”  
  
He fisted your hair once more, forcing you to look at the shield. “Stare into those eyes, Amicitia. You could have stopped this, saved her from a lifetime of fear and underlying self-hatred, but you were weak. Another trait of the king’s precious shield.”  
  
He pulled out without warning and you fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, gasping around your makeshift gag. Ardyn squeezed your face and removed the drool soaked panties, nudging you back to Gladio with his boot. “Pleasure him,” he hissed, gesturing toward the bound man. You looked back and forth between the two, still catching your breath. Ardyn growled, catching you by your throat, and mashed your face against Gladio’s bare thigh. “Wrap those sinful lips around his cock and learn. your. _place_.”  
  
“Ardyn don’t-” the chancellor struck Gladio across the face with the back of his hand, cutting his lip. “Do not test me. I am not far from losing my patience with you two.” He relaxed his grip on you and nodded for you to get to it. You glanced up at Gladio and choked on a sob. He had his head turned away, eyes closed, mouth drawn into a thin line. You felt Ardyn behind you, waiting, bristling with anticipation and the need to be obeyed. With shaking hands, you gripped Gladio’s blood-caked shaft, twisting your palm around the head. His body, which had yearned for this type of intimacy from you for ages, betrayed him, his cock rigid within moments, waiting for you.  
  
Ardyn let out a deep groan as he watched you take Gladio’s length as deep as you could, the taste of bitter copper overwhelming your other senses. Gladio gritted his teeth, chest rising and falling faster as you moaned around his member, for effect more than anything, aiming to please Ardyn, hoping it will help.  
  
“You don’t have to pretend for me, darling,” Ardyn chuckled. “In fact, I quite like knowing you are miserable and unwilling. Makes me proud to know I caused your supreme undoing. I actually prefer you crying,” he said with a new, heavier timbre. “I know I still have time to break you that way.”  
  
He placed a palm to the back of your head, easing you down until you couldn’t breathe, gagging and spluttering. Gladio’s hips bucked involuntarily and you grasped wildly at Ardyn’s hand. “Suffocation has been a favorite of mine for a while now,” Ardyn mused, checking his nails, oblivious to your struggle.  
  
“She can’t fucking breathe!” Gladio yelled, cut off by a soft moan, his body twitching and rolling as he approached climax. Tears streamed down your face, vision blurry. Do you want to die? the voice uttered gently. With a lewd cough, you swallowed huge lungfuls of air, Ardyn releasing you at the last possible moment.  
  
“I much prefer denial though,” he smirked, Gladio’s saliva and blood coated cock glistening and aching. You dry heaved in a ball on the floor, shivering. “No, my dear, I can’t let you pass in a flurry of burning lungs and darkness. Not when there are… others waiting their turn.”  
  
Gladio saw them first and launched into another frantic bombardment of panic. “Run! Just fucking run!” But it was too late. The glossy, slick tendrils moved in the darkness behind Ardyn, his face transformed, irises yellow and gleeful. The creeping ooze making his face nightmarish, his fingernails longer and pointed. His slime coated friends were upon you in seconds, ready to defile whatever they could touch, your body offered to them like a holy sacrifice. Gladio’s cries of anguish drowned out by the soft sucking noises of the tentacles, your primal need to escape dissipating. _You know where you belong_ , the voice muttered with an air of mirth. _And you know this won’t end well._


	4. chapter four | stainless steel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finale featuring older noctis. 
> 
> to love, that is easy. but to ruin? that takes a special touch...
> 
> warnings: blood, abuse, noncon, dubcon, bondage, tentacles, death, implied death, drugged sex, breathplay, mind break

You’re dancing in a club, the beat thudding dully through the floor, through your body. Deep violet and blue lights flashing over the crowd, a bit of fog, bodies on bodies on bodies, the warmth intoxicating. Everyone is under the influence of something: alcohol, drugs, sexual energy. The music moves through you sinfully, your hips swaying, arms in the air, fingers in your hair and gliding across your torso, your eyes closed, enraptured by the thrill of it all one pulsing crowd, all trying to feel something. You came alone, part of your ritual. Dress in something inconspicuous, a tank top, black jeans, black combat boots, hair down, a hemp necklace maybe, and you go to this club to be free for a few hours, in a sea of humans.  
  
And then you open your eyes and you see him, looking at you through the throng of people. His eyes shadowed, a crooked smirk, hair falling around his face. He was dressed in a black shirt .and his “fuck me” eyes could ruin you if you stared for too long. You swayed to the music and against better judgment, coaxed him forward with a come-hither finger. The crowd molded for him, bent, parted, a god amongst mortals. He was taller than you expected. A faint aroma wafted off him. Cinnamon, maybe. Or cardamom. You couldn’t quite tell. He strode up to you with an unwavering confidence, his body pressed against you with an intimidating urgency and calm, all at once. You stopped dancing and exhaled softly, looking into his fierce eyes and seeing a man tested, a man with patience and cold, crystalline desire.  
  
There was no talking in the club, no attachments, no drama from the outside world. Communication was found in glances, in gentle caresses, in hips and skin and lips. So when he opened his mouth and placed a tiny square on his tongue and leaned in for a kiss, you obliged, ready for this conversation. His facial hair scratched at the corners of your mouth, his lips easily molded to yours, his tongue exploring, transferring the tab to your own waiting tongue, his hands gingerly cupping your ass, moving up your back, and into your hair. He withdrew with another lethal smirk, his actions asking “ready to go for a ride?” You smiled and danced with him, pressing against his hardening arousal, him watching you twist and move like a damn temptress, not quite high, but certainly not where you were.  
  
He ran his hands under your top, glancing your ribs, foreheads touching, your heart racing. And then there were two of him, no three, no one but he was blurry, wait are you happy now, no, afraid, wait where is he, there he is, grabbing your hand, leading you away, no two of him, for sure, no, one, opening the sticky bathroom door. Just one.  
  
Wait the lights are too bright in here, where is he now, the door is locked, you can’t breathe, no everything is fine, relax, where is he, where is he, where’s the music, you need to leave, your core was on fire, insatiable, you had to fuck him, now, one of him, where is he. The lights in the bathroom were flickering, maybe, the stall doors covered in graffiti: phone numbers, so many, your fingertips running over the bumps and grooves of the plastic Where was he, every black shadow could be him, every darkness, in the bathroom, in you, where did he go, you felt nauseous, no, giddy, no, worried, and whose hands are those-  
  
“Alone at last,” he purred into your ear, his voice as rich as you expected. Your nerves crashed around you, a light sheen of sweat glistening on your face and chest, his hands under your bra, his hands tugging at your belt. “I’ve been watching you for a while now. You come here quite a bit, always alone, always a little melancholy.” His hands were around your waist, nails grazing flesh so, so delicately.  
  
You moaned quietly, wanting to face him, lose your footing and tumble into those vicious eyes, drown in the ocean frothing within them, but he held you firmly. “And you piqued my interest. you with those bedroom eyes, those snakelike hips, that glint of mischief and world-weariness in your irises.“ Where was your shirt, where were his hands going now, was that… was that you making that ungodly noise? He moved you over to the sink, forcing you to bend over it, his mouth planting ginger kisses along your spine. You worked up the courage to look into the mirror and gasped aloud. Those fucking eyes gazed right back, an intense blue, his breathing heavy and thick with lust.  
  
“And I knew I had to have you,” he trailed off, groaning against your back, working your pants down. “I have to have you, taste what makes you alluring. You’re something I can’t get packaged and sold in a mildewy alleyway. Your brand is rarer, more valuable, your drug is going to kill me and I have to have it. I have to,” he growled, yanking your panties down as well. “And you’re going to watch.” You slumped against the sink, resting on your forearms, already whining and squirmy, your wanting ache ten times worse on ecstasy. You watched him in the mirror, dark black hair and royal blue eyes and a devilish grin, an absolutely terrifying air of insanity wafting off him.  
  
He snapped your bra clasp open, working it off your body and immediately palmed your breasts. “Just as soft as I imagined,” he mumbled, running his tongue across your back. You whined, shuddering as he rutted against you, teasing your entrance, stubble scraping, too many things going on, too many feelings- and then he was inside of you, relentless, his face composed, each movement calculated and precise, he was reaching for something, is he getting a condom? wait he is already inside. You gripped the sink for dear life, loud and craving more.  
  
“Look in the mirror, slut. Look.” He punctuated each sentence with a thrust, pulling on black gloves. You could do nothing but moan and meet his thrusts eagerly. “Do you see what you’re doing? Giving it up so easily for a stranger. Fucking whore.“  
  
He pulled his gloves on with his teeth, one hand always on your ass. “You like being a stranger’s fuck slut, baby? You like the thrill?” You nodded fervently through teary-eyed pleasure, unaware of the switchblade hovering over your flesh. “You like blood, baby?“  
  
Before you could answer, your flesh was opened up, blood running in crimson rivulets down your sides. He groaned, watching, still railing into you. “Not so jagged this time,” he whispered, pleased with the pattern he had created.  
  
“Do you know what an angel of death is?“ he shouted suddenly, noticing your pupils dilating at the sight of the blood. You cried out a garbled no, coming again. “I see how you want the pain, never would have expected it, not from you.”  
  
His voice was dark, a thunderstorm brewing. “You were supposed to be different. Supposed to struggle, tell me to fuck off, you were the different one, nonchalant, humble…“ He was going on a tangent, ignoring your desperate cries for a kiss, a touch, a break in the pleasure. “Did I not wait long enough? Was I not clear? My motives have been pure all along so you… You ruined this for me. Filthy whore,” he snarled, smacking your ass. “Leading good men astray. You were supposed to be different. I watched. I waited. For you to slip up, show humanity. I saw something else, but I suppose I could be wrong.”  
  
He withdrew, visibly shaking, breathing ragged, eyes tinged red. “An angel of death,“ he muttered, grabbing you by your hair and tossing you to the ground. “Noun.” He kicked you onto your back.  
  
“A personification of death in fiction and in art.” He knelt between your legs. “A type of serial killer.“ He touched you with reverence, stroking himself; came on your stomach, devoid of emotion.  
  
"Who is employed as caregiver.” You were listless, moaning, unable to move. He flicked the blade open once more and traced the lines of your stomach, smearing cum down the length of your body. “And kills people under their care.”  
  
You buckled as the knife plunged into your gut, not from pain, but from instinct. “I exist to rid the world of sinners.“ He twisted the knife, stoic as you screamed. “I entered this church.” He watched the blood pool around the steel. “And found a demon in its midst.“ He pinched a nipple, coaxing out a small, involuntary moan.  
  
"You had a chance to confess to the mirror and you chose sins of the flesh instead. I was tasked with cleansing this rotten earth. Determined to exist as a form of guidance for the lost. Insane and riddled with instability. The angel of death has to be insane to function. And baby,” he leaned in close, lips brushing your open mouth, knife twisting once more. “I am as crazy as they come.”


End file.
